Kirby Super Star
|caption = North American box art. |developer = HAL Laboratory |publisher = Nintendo |series = |director = Masahiro Sakurai |producer = Satoru Iwata Shigeru Miyamoto |designer = |programmer = |artist = |writer = |composer = Jun Ishikawa Dan Miyakawa |format = |release = JPMarch 21, 1996 NASeptember 20, 1996 PALJanuary 23, 1997 |genre = Action, platforming |mode = Single-player, cooperative |rating = E for Everyone |platform = SNES, Virtual Console |requirement = |input = }} Kirby Super Star, known as Kirby's Fun Pak in Europe and as Kirby of the Stars Super Deluxe ( ) in Japan, is a 1996 platforming video game developed by HAL Laboratory and published by Nintendo for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System video game console. It was first released in Japan on March 21, 1996, in North America on September 20, 1996, and in Europe on January 23, 1997. Kirby Super Star's box art states that the game features eight games in one cartridge. Most of these games offered are mostly platforming-oriented, while some others are mini-games. This game notably introduced the famous Copy Ability hats in the series. It was the last Kirby platformer to be directed by series creator, Masahiro Sakurai (in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, he would serve as chief director but not as the main director). Kirby Super Star Ultra Kirby Super Star Ultra, known as Kirby of the Stars Ultra Super Deluxe ( ) in Japan, is a remake of Kirby Super Star released for the Nintendo DS. It was first released in North America on September 22, 2008, in Japan on November 6, 2008, in Australia in November 27, and finally in Europe in September 18, 2009. Aside including all the original sub-games from the SNES version with improved graphic animations, the remake comes with four new sub-games and three new mini-games. The most notable new sub-game is "Meta Knightmare Ultra", a side story that allows the player to control Kirby's rival Meta Knight. In the Super Smash Flash series Characters A bandana-wearing Waddle Dee, sometimes nicknamed by the fandom as Bandana Dee, made his debut in Kirby Super Star as the first opponent of the "Megaton Punch" minigame before being fleshed out as a full character in Kirby Super Star Ultra. Although initially implemented in Super Smash Flash 2 as an Assist Trophy character (a rather weak and incompetent one), he'd eventually become a full-fledged playable character. Moves Several moves in SSF2 originate from similar attacks in Kirby Super Star. For instance, 's up special move, Final Cutter, is based on a rising slash attack of the same name he uses with the Cutter ability, his is based on the Vulcan Jab he uses with the Fighter ability, his dash attack is based on the Break Spin he uses with the Yo-Yo ability, his up throw is based on the Air Drop he uses with the Ninja ability, and his forward throw, back throw, and down throw are based on various attacks he uses with the Suplex ability. 's standard special move, Mach Tornado, is based on the tornado attack of the same name he uses in his boss fight of this game, and his up special move, Shuttle Loop, is based on an attack of the same name that Kirby uses with the Wing ability. Finally, 's fully charged standard special move, Wave Beam, is based on the attack of the same name Kirby uses with the Beam ability, his down special move, Parasol Drill and Parasol Dive, is based on two attacks of the same names Kirby uses with the Parasol ability, and his down throw is based on the punch he delivers in the Megaton Punch minigame. Items The Beam Rod is an item in Super Smash Flash 2 based on the rod that Kirby holds with the Beam ability in this game. The Beam ability is a basic ability in which Kirby can shoot beams of electricity, and starting with this game, he uses the Beam Rod to do this. Much like its original appearance, the Beam Rod in SSF2 is a basic weapon that deals relatively little damage but can often attack multiple times. Music An upbeat remix of the theme that plays during Gourmet Race in this game appears as the main music track of in SSF2, appropriately named DreamLand. Sprites The sprite appearance of Kirby in both games of the series are directly taken from Kirby Super Star and its remake. For instance, 's sprites in Super Smash Flash are directly ripped from the original game, while in Super Smash Flash 2, Kirby's sprites are now ripped from Kirby Super Star Ultra, albeit they are heavily edited to include some custom animations, so much to the point that the source sprite is barely noticeable. Similarly, Bandana Dee's sprites in SSF2 are ripped from Kirby Super Star Ultra with heavy editing as well. Meta Knight was also meant to use edited sprites from this game before it was decided a custom sprite set was better due to the limitations the original sprite sheet offered. In addition to the Kirby characters, the sprites of in SSF are edited versions of Kirby's sprites from Kirby Super Star. Category:Games Category:Official games Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Kirby universe Category:Nintendo